<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Omega's Tale by Adam_FaulknerStanheight, MonsieurMadeleine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757732">The Omega's Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_FaulknerStanheight/pseuds/Adam_FaulknerStanheight'>Adam_FaulknerStanheight</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine'>MonsieurMadeleine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, The Handmaid's Tale (TV), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Alpha!Mark, Alpha!Tyler, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - The Handmaid's Tale Fusion, Anger, Angst, Auction, Auctions, Bitterness, Cheating, Coffee, Cunnilingus, Cute, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Forced Abortion, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Graphic Description, Hallucinations, Hand Feeding, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Infertility, Jealousy, Kissing, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mating Rituals, Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Underage Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Matthew, Omega!Nathan, Omega!Sean, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Quiet Sex, Rape, Rituals, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Underage Kissing, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Webcams, What Have I Done, anger issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_FaulknerStanheight/pseuds/Adam_FaulknerStanheight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan "Nate" Sharp is a fertile Omega, a beautiful one at that. He is the ideal surrogate womb and the auctioneer makes sure to mention it to the potential buyers. Nate hates the entire system in which he is ensnared, but he is powerless to do anything about it.<br/>The man who comes to claim him is nothing like the Alpha's he was warned about in his youth. As a matter of fact: he is the first person to show Nate kindness in a long time. Mark Edward Fischbach is a friendly, gentle Commander. His Wife, Sean William "Jack" Fischbach-McLoughlin, on the other hand, is exactly what one would expect when thinking of "a jealous spouse". He is cruel and harsh towards Nate out of fear of being cast aside.<br/>Nothing goes the way it is supposed to, and Jack's behavior starts taking on extreme forms. Nate starts getting more desperate day by day. He actually begins to resent Jack, only to find out that the bitterness only serves as a mask for a brokenhearted man with many secrets.<br/>He seeks solace with Mark, but he has secrets of his own.<br/>Why is there a small grave hidden away in the garden? What happened to Ethan? What is Mark's past with Tyler? And where does Jack disappear to when he goes to see "the doctor"?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Nathan Sharp, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Tyler Scheid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Langdon/gifts">Master_Langdon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This universe is strange and doesn't fit the normal world nor the "The Handmaid's Tale" world.</p><p>Females are extinct and the Omega males have taken their place. The fertile Omegas are of high value but they are oftentimes treated as worthless, like two-legged wombs for the rich couples. Infertile Omegas usually end up as workers or prostitutes.</p><p>A person's gender is usually determined between the ages of 8 and 10. Dominant behavior makes a person an Alpha while submissive behavior makes a person an Omega. If the gender can't be determined within two years, the person is labeled a traitor and they will be disposed of in an undisclosed fashion.</p><p>Alphas will spend the rest of their "youth" training for and performing the higher functions. If desired, they can search for a partner later in life.</p><p>Omegas are forced through an entire program of medical procedures and behavior-altering training. After completing it, they are auctioned. If they survive, that is. The procedures are still incredibly risky and only 15% will end up as fertile Omega's. Many die of suicide, but even more die of medical... complications.</p><p>Once the Omega is considered done with his procedures and training, he is to be sold off. The goal is to have the Omega produce a child for the couple they live with. The Omega can try for as long as the couple wants him to. Once a child is born, the owners can choose to keep the Omega, sell it to another couple or kill it. The latter rarely happens.</p><p>Female Omega's are sometimes spoken of using female pronouns. (Eg. The Alpha parent will be referred to as a father and the Omega as a mother, despite them both being males.)</p><p>I write on several different devices - two laptops and a phone, to be exact - so some parts have spelling and grammar checks and some don't. Please forgive that.</p><p>Also: I do not write all of the chapters in the order in which they are posted online. To avoid missing out on tags, I add them before adding the actual chapter, which might lead to people taking it as an "unintentional thumbnail".</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nathan Sharp is auctioned off to a handsome Commander and his jealous spouse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Nathan, honey. There's something we need to talk to you about. [...] So we are going to visit the doctor tomorrow. He is going to do a few tests to determine whether you're an Alpha or an Omega. I think you're an Omega, but your father thinks you're an Alpha. [...] Let's just hope that you're an Alpha.</em>
</p><p>Nate remembered his mother and father coming to him the day before he turned eight. His mother had been nervous for several weeks leading up to his eighth birthday.</p><p>Unfortunately, he had been deemed an Omega. Father pleaded for him to do anything to avoid the fate of an Omega. He even preferred to lose his son to suicide than to force him to suffer the fate of an Omega. But Nate did nothing of the sort. He decided to just make the best of it, a decision he would later come to regret deeply.</p><p>Nathan Sharp could only be described as an extraordinarily beautiful Omega. His eyes were a deep brown, his lips a light pink - and he was a virgin. His pristine physical condition was sure to attract a lot of suitors. That was not the only factor he got working for him: he was going to be auctioned on his eighteenth birthday, a privilege many Omegas didn't have. His father was also respected among the elite, which made him even more desirable. All of these details combined made him the perfect surrogate womb.</p><p>'I would like to welcome you all to our monthly auction', the auctioneer called out as he picked up the gavel. 'I am proud to announce that we have a true gem today. It's his eighteenth birthday today and he has the most beautiful face anyone had ever seen!'</p><p>All of the Omegas were backstage, waiting in a kneeling position to be pulled out onto the stage. Nate was among them. Shivers ran down his spine when he felt the excitement in the audience rise upon learning his age. Selling underage Omegas was illegal and it was one of the few laws everyone seemed to honor regardless of their station. Buying an Omega the second it became legal was the second-best option. An opportunity they were all too willing to grab.</p><p>A total of seventeen Omegas were waiting to be sold off The second they were sold, a new chapter of their lives was about to start.</p><p>The room grew emptier as time went by. Every few minutes, men in black suits would come to carry off a new Omega. Nate's heart ached when he realized that he would never see them again even though he hadn't exchanged a single word with any of them. None of the Omegas had spoken since they were guided into this room: they were all afraid of the potential consequences.</p><p>Eventually, it was Nate's turn to be auctioned. The men came to pull him onto the stage. He gasped when he was forced onto his knees beside the auctioneer.</p><p>He allowed himself to make eye contact with several men, but none of them gave him the feeling he hoped to experience. He wasn't attracted to any of them. Most couples were older, some of which appeared quite strict and unfriendly.</p><p>Then his gaze crossed that of a middle-aged man. Nate reckoned him to be between the ages of thirty and forty. His hair was slightly longer than that of most middle-aged males and the ends were dyed red, a sign of wealth. Beside him sat his slightly younger spouse. The second the spouse saw the other two make a connection, his gaze shifted from relaxed to jealous. Nate quickly averted his gaze.</p><p>
  <em>No way I'll be sold to the two of them. No reason for him to be jealous. Besides, I would never get to date him. I would never be anything more than a living sex doll.</em>
</p><p>The auctioneer started off at 20.000 dollars. Nate's self-esteem dropped when he saw the many signs shoot up. He knew damn well that nobody in the audience cared about him, they just cared about his functioning womb. Nobody apart from the stunning man with the red hair seemed to give a damn about him.</p><p>As the bids continued to come in, Nate lowered his head. He didn't even bother to try and look good. He would face a terrible fate regardless of his owner.</p><p>Eventually, he was "won" by someone. He fought the urge to look up and face the winner as he listened to the footsteps nearing the stage. His gaze followed the set of fancy shoes that passed by.</p><p>'Congratulations, Commander Fischbach!' the auctioneer said in a friendly tone of voice. 'He is all yours. I wish you the best of luck.'</p><p>The auctioneer attached a leash to the leather collar around Nate's neck before gesturing that he was ready to be taken away.</p><p>'I don't think that is necessary, sir', the man replied as he removed the collar and handed it to the auctioneer. 'I may have paid a great price for him, but he is not my property.'</p><p>When Nate could finally bring himself to look up, he was eye to eye with the man he had been staring at all of the time. The spouse had remained in his seat, seething in anger. Nate's mouth immediately went dry when he realized that anger was aimed at him. The jealousy had manifested itself quite early.</p><p>'Don't think I didn't see you staring at me, little one', the Commander chuckled with his pleasantly deep voice. 'My name is Mark, by the way. I thought you would like to know. My husband is named Jack. Don't worry about him though: he will have to get used to you.'</p><p>They walked off the stage, hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack shows off his true colors when the Ceremony doesn't go the way he imagined it to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The friendly Commander led him to the hall's exit. When they passed the row in which the spouse was seated, Nate shot a nervous glance upward. It hadn't gotten much better: furious was too small a word to describe the spouse's facial expression. It was downright terrifying. His arms were crossed in a near defensive manner and his fingers dug into the fabric of his long, black coat. Nate immediately averted his gaze, face red with embarrassment. He hadn't intended to create a wedge between the two husbands. He really hadn't.</p><p>'Come, love', he heard that deep voice say. But Jack didn't move an inch.</p><p>With a sigh, Mark maneuvered himself to his lover and placed his hands on his shoulders. He then kissed the blue-eyed beauty, first on his forehead, then on his lips.</p><p>'Please don't be angry', he whispered before placing another kiss on Jack's lips. 'This doesn't mean that I'm replacing you, my dear. I promise.'</p><p>'I'm not angry', Jack snarled before getting up and storming off, leaving his husband to deal with the laughter that arose.</p><p>As they made their way to the car, Mark didn't allow his hand to slip out of Nate's. He consciously kept his fingers entwined with those of the raven-haired Omega. They both needed this seemingly insignificant gesture, albeit for different reasons. Despite his status as an Alpha and the certainties and luxuries that came with it, Mark was terrified of taking in this young Omega. He remembered quite clearly what had happened to their first Omega, Andrew John, all those years ago. He was willing to do anything to make sure that Nate wouldn't become Jack's next victim.</p><p>Nate couldn't help but look up at the handsome stranger with an immense amount of awe. This wealthy man wasn't obligated to be nice to him. As a matter of fact, the Alpha could be as heartless and cold as he wanted - without any repercussions - but he chose to be friendly. He wasn't like the teachers had always made Alpha's out to be. For a split second, Nate imagined himself finding love in the Commander's arms. That illusion was shattered when he looked over his shoulder at Jack, the spouse. The corners of his mouth were pulled up in a faint smile, but his eyes betrayed the jealousy in his heart. Crying had made his eyes puffy and red. There were clearly a lot of things on his mind, but he hadn't bothered to say a word yet.</p><p>When they arrived at the car, Jack spoke up.</p><p>'How dare you humiliate me in that fashion', he hissed into his husband's face. As he spoke, he repeatedly pricked the other male in the chest. 'I won't have you parading that piece of shit around like he is your new lover.'</p><p>'Please', the Alpha replied, his hands raised defensively. Only now did he pull his hand away from Nate's. 'He is not my new lover, but I want him to be comfortable on his first day with us. We have a new person to get used to, whereas he has to get used to an entire environment. Cut the little one some slack.'</p><p>Jack gritted his teeth, but he made no further comments. He simply allowed his eyes to flutter shut for a second or two, almost as if he had been struck in the face. A single tear ran down his cheek and his breath shivered. He drew in a deep breath before entering the car at the passenger's side.</p><p>'I suppose a "shotgun" is in order?' he joked bitterly.</p><p>During the drive, Jack repeatedly placed his hand on Mark's, ignoring his husband's obvious discomfort. Oftentimes, he let his eyes wander off to Mark's crotch, staring at it like a hungry animal. It soon dawned upon Nate that the other Omega would do anything to prove that he was the Commander's one true mate. There was no getting in between the two of them.</p><p>The drive home was a quiet one.</p><p>'Why did you do that?' Mark asked as he parked the car in its spot. 'Why did you make a spectacle out of yourself?'</p><p>'Says the guy who walks hand in hand with a slave he met two minutes ago', Jack retorted with a lump in his throat. 'You goddamn bastard. I guess you're really looking forward to tonight, aren't you?'</p><p>'Jack, darling', Mark muttered as he took Jack's hands and pressed kisses onto them. 'I love you, nobody else.' He leaned in for a kiss, but Jack turned away, unwilling to return the affection which he felt was fake. He quickly got out of the car and walked to the large front door of Fischbach Manor.</p><p>'I'm sorry', Nate whispered quietly. 'I didn't mean to - '</p><p>'It's not your fault', the other male assured him as he helped him out of the vehicle. 'I don't know why, but he doesn't like new servants. Eventually, he will get used to you, trust me.'</p><p>In reality, Mark knew very well why Jack didn't like Nate.</p><p>***</p><p>After dinner, Mark took Nate's hand and led him upstairs. Nate grew nervous when he noticed the large bulge in his Master's trousers. He had spent many hours training for this moment, and yet he was anxious.</p><p>'Undress', he heard Jack commanded coldly as the man sat down on the bed. He remained dressed, just like he used to do during the Ceremonies with AJ.</p><p>Mark simply pushed down his trousers. Nate blushed when as he watched the man stroke his massive erection. He could feel the wetness gather between his legs. The idea of having sex with this impressive man caused his cunt to tingle with excitement. Never before had he felt this kind of excitement.</p><p>As he unbuttoned his shirt - Mark had given him a wardrobe of simple yet beautiful clothes - he resisted the urge to give his pussy a quick rub. He put on a nervous but genuine smile when he caught Mark staring at him. He attempted to ignore Jack's impatient comments as he removed his trousers and underwear.</p><p>'Just put him on my lap and stick your cock in', Jack snarled. Mark scooped his slave up and placed him on the bed, his head between Jack's parted legs. Nate placed his hands in a manner that allowed Jack to grasp his wrists.</p><p>Mark went to stand between Nate's legs. He purposely brushed Nate's clit as he pushed one finger into the boy's pussy. He chuckled when he heard the boy moan softly.</p><p>'God damn you, Mark!' Jack hissed as he rolled his eyes. 'Why are you taking so long? I'd be tempted to predict a new affair.'</p><p>'He's nervous', Mark explained patiently. 'This can be terrifying for young Omega's. I'm not going to traumatize him for life. Just let me...'</p><p>Nate felt the grip on his wrists tighten mercilessly. A part of him understood Jack's jealousy. He even rooted for the Omega. He could easily imagine going mad with jealousy if he had to watch his beloved have sex with someone else. He reminded himself that he wasn't the one in a relationship with Mark. Seeing the longing in Mark's eyes caused him to speculate that the Alpha might have different plans regarding their relationship.</p><p>With a soft groan, Mark pressed his cock against Nate's entrance. He looked up at Jack in an attempt to spot a sign of approval before going through with his earlier plan.</p><p>To be honest, it hurt much less than Nate had always expected it to. Actually, it was quite pleasant. He moaned when he felt Mark's thumb rub his clit in a circular motion, then whimpered when he felt Jack squeeze his wrists even tighter. When he looked up, he saw that Jack had begun to cry silently, eyes staring glassily at Mark.</p><p>The Ceremony lasted mere minutes. Nate came close to orgasming twice, but he made sure to hold it in for Jack's sake. He didn't want to rub any more salt into the wound.</p><p>'Why did you have to be so goddamn gentle?' Jack whispered when the torturous ordeal was finally over. 'Why didn't you just shove your cock into him? He isn't a person, he is our slave, our property. We get to do whatever we want to him. I don't know why you have this tendency to treat slaves with such kindness when they have done nothing to deserve such favor.'</p><p>'I treat you with kindness as well, even though you have done nothing to deserve that', Mark replied matter-of-factly. 'Remember: we are only married because I couldn't stand the idea of you dying for a crime committed out of sheer desperation. It would do you some good to remember that I was in love with someone else.'</p><p>'What do you mean by that?' Jack whispered, but the force behind his words had vanished. 'I know I don't always show it, but I love you. I agreed to marry you because... I guess I knew that we would be a good couple. Perhaps I would have tried to gain your love even if it wasn't for that stupid trial. Besides: I was in love with someone else as well, but our marriage made me realize are soulmates, destined to be together.'</p><p>Those words silenced Mark. Everything he had wanted to say simply evaporated. He couldn't bring himself to say those poisonous words.</p><p>'Get out!' Jack suddenly screamed at Nate. He grabbed an empty glass from the bedside table and hurled it at Nate. The Omega barely managed to dodge the glass. He flinched when he heard the glass shatter against the wall. After shooting a quick look at his Master, he bolted out of the room, eyes brimming with tears.</p><p>'What is wrong with you?' Mark asked when he was sure that the boy was out of earshot. 'You scared the poor thing.'</p><p>He couldn't help but feel responsible for the young boy. Nobody chooses to be an Omega. Everyone is equally dependent on fate - and the mood of the psychologists.</p><p>'He is trying to take you from me', Jack whispered tearfully.</p><p>Mark ignored the selfish remark. He just uttered an exhausted sigh before turning on his heels and walking out.</p><p>***</p><p>Nate fought to suppress his tears as he made his way to his bedroom. But as he undressed, he noticed the growing arousal in the pit of his stomach. He attempted to ignore the aching of his pussy as he slid between the covers. After a minute of hesitation, he gave in to his desires and allowed his hands to slide down to his pussy. His fingers began to pump in and out of his cunt, the squelching noise the cavity made was frustratingly arousing. What if Mark and Jack heard him? He was willing to risk it: he didn't have time nor patience to take it slowly.</p><p>'Oh God...', he moaned. 'Yes, Mark... Fuck...'</p><p>He continued to slam his fingers into his hungry pussy as he chased the divine bliss he had denied himself earlier.</p><p>Suddenly, Mark made an appearance in the door-opening, an amused smile playing his lips.</p><p>'Sorry, Master', the boy said as he jumped up and kneeled before his Master, eyes lowered respectfully. Mark couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed the deep blush on Nate's cheeks. 'Please forgive me', the boy pleaded.</p><p>Mark couldn't think of anything to say. Instead of wasting time by forcing himself to find the correct words, he kissed Nate on the lips.</p><p>Barely a minute later, they were on the bed, naked and horny.</p><p>'Fuck me, Master', Nate whispered huskily. 'Make me yours.'</p><p>'Call me Mark', the Commander replied before ramming his cock in. He wanted this, and now he knew that Nate wanted it as well.</p><p>The sudden intrusion hurt, but Nate loved the stretch and the pleasure that it brought. He couldn't help but exclaim in pleasurable pain.</p><p>The slamming of their bodies aroused them deeply, just like the soft moans they both uttered. Nate discovered an intense desire within himself to become one with Mark.</p><p>'Fuck me harder', Nate begged as he dug his fingertips into Mark's back. 'Your cock feels so good... Please, Mark...'</p><p>'Be quiet, my love', Mark moaned between thrusts. 'Don't let <em>him</em> hear us.'</p><p>Nate bit his lip as he felt Mark's cock pull out in its near entirety before shoving it back in. His fingers found his clit as he pleaded with Mark to do repeat that.</p><p>Mark did as the young Omega asked. He rammed his cock in again and again and again.</p><p>'I'm close', was all Mark managed to say before shooting his load into Nate's pussy. That was enough to send the Omega over the edge.</p><p>Nate moaned as he felt his Master's cock pull out. He felt empty without a big cock to fuck him.</p><p>'Thank you', he whispered politely. He purposely avoided adding a name or title because he was unsure of their current relationship. During the sex, they had released the idea of status and roles. For a moment, Nate had felt powerful: he had made one of the most wealthy men in all of the country come within minutes - twice, even. And yet he was but a slave.</p><p>He was torn from his busy train of thought when Mark kissed him on the lips.</p><p>'I'm sorry, love, but I have to go', Mark whispered as he got up from the bed. 'Jack will get suspicious if I don't sleep next to him. He's probably waiting for me.'</p><p>Nate watched the Alpha gather his clothes. Maybe the idea of finding love in this man's arms wasn't so far-fetched after all.</p><p>'I love you', Mark whispered before leaving for the night. He didn't know why he said that. It was way too early to say something like that. He made that mistake before and it resulted in death.</p><p>'I love you too', Nate replied with a sleepy smile. He finally knew what being in love felt like.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Harsh Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Several weeks pass in which nobody knows whether or not Nate is pregnant. When they do get their answers, nobody is pleased.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two and a half weeks passed. Jack forced himself to start tolerating Nate's presence around him, but only to please his spouse. If it were up to him, he would have gotten rid of the Omega after the first night. Despite his silence on the matter, he knew of his husband's unplanned unfaithfulness - and he hated both Mark and Nate for their sinful behavior.</p><p>Nate was painfully aware of Jack's jealousy and the drive behind this overly possessive attitude. He oftentimes asked for advice on how to deal with the other Omega's harsh behavior, but Mark was equally helpless.</p><p>But the worst part was the constant uncertainty in which they lived. There was no way of knowing if he was truly pregnant. Nate had accepted that he wouldn't know for sure until he would have another period or pregnancy cramps - until Mark offered him a pregnancy test.</p><p>'But Master...!' Nate exclaimed. 'Those things are... illegal, right?'</p><p>'Just take it', the Alpha commanded, but his voice was hardly more than a whisper. He didn't bother to hide that he was deeply ashamed of his choice to resort to this kind of method.</p><p>Nate felt Jack's gaze burn into his side as he reluctantly took the test. He could feel Jack's disapproval of the matter, but it was for the best. Besides, a bit of knowledge on the matter wouldn't hurt. He was quite sure that he wasn't pregnant, so this would probably serve as a confirmation of his suspicion. What if he was pregnant? There was no reason to assume that the test could harm the baby.</p><p>It took him over ten minutes to activate the test.</p><p>'Three minutes', he muttered to himself as he sunk down beside the toilet. 'Just three minutes.'</p><p>Every minute felt like an hour, whereas a single second felt like a minute. Nate spent those minutes on the cold bathroom tiles, face buried in his hands and the pregnancy test on the floor, the small screen facing down.</p><p>This was the moment of truth. Would Jack finally get what he so desperately wanted? What was he going to do, should the test turn out to be negative? Admit it to Master Jack? He hated the word "admit". In this context, that is. He knew from the start that he was not, in fact, pregnant. So how and why did Jack know that he was?</p><p>He didn't. He just desired it from the bottom of his jealous, cold heart.</p><p>Goosebumps grew upon Nate's arms when he remembered the disgust in Master Jack's eyes. Those tears weren't spurred on by sadness; those were angry tears. Tears of pure, unbridled hatred towards the new inhabitant of the Fischbach household.</p><p>His hands trembled as they moved to retrieve the pregnancy test.</p><p>He burst into tears when he saw a single vertical line.</p><p>'Love?' Mark asked as he knocked on the door. Somehow, he sensed that something was off.</p><p>Nate rose from the floor with the intention to act like nothing was wrong, but as soon as he saw those dark eyes looking down at him with such loving curiosity, he knew that lying was not an option. He had to be honest, for all of their sakes.</p><p>'I'm not pregnant', he whimpered as he allowed the other man to pull him into a tight embrace. For a moment, he felt completely hopeless, powerless like a leaf in the wind. He had almost accepted the idea that Jack would toss him onto the streets when he came up with a nearly failproof plan. 'Fuck me. Right here.'</p><p>'W-What?' The Commander was momentarily taken aback by the explicit request. 'We can't do that. What if Jack hears us?'</p><p>'Please!' the Omega pleaded. 'He'll hate me even more if I reveal that I am not pregnant!'</p><p>The Alpha took a moment to consider. Eventually, he decided to take pity on the young Omega. Nate sighed in relief when Mark locked the bathroom door and grabbed Nate by the hips to lift him onto the sink. Nate didn't have any clothing to remove, so he watched his Master undress from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but notice how handsome Mark was.</p><p>'Quiet', Mark ordered as he moved to stand between Nate's open legs. Nate nodded in agreement, smiling nervously. Mark placed one hand over Nate's mouth as he used the other hand to guide his cock to Nate's pink pussy.</p><p>The second his eyes met Mark's, Nate felt the giant cock force it's way into his pussy. He gasped and wrapped his legs around the Commander's waist. They had to be quiet, but that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy it. With a small nod, he signified that Mark's was allowed to thrust into him.</p><p>This time, their secret Ceremony lasted quite long. Mark had to continue thrusting for over five minutes to achieve his orgasm. He suspected that it was because this felt so forced. He had grown to love Nate, but he didn't like the idea of being forced to have sex with him. To Nate, it was like having a broomstick up his cunt. Mark felt good when inside him, but that didn't take away the tension that veiled this particular encounter. During the sex, their lips didn't meet at all. It was solely to impregnate, nothing more.</p><p>***</p><p>Another week went by, and during that week, they fucked over twenty times. They just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The sex was passionate and loving, and yet they both knew that they weren't doing it (solely) to show their intense love for each other. They were doing it to give Jack what he so desperately wanted: a baby.</p><p>As the days progressed, Nate felt a recurring pain is his lower abdomen. He knew that his period was nearing, but he decided to keep that particular information from Mark out of fear that their lovemaking sessions would stop and that he would be forced to admit to Jack that he wasn't pregnant.</p><p>When he inserted a finger into his pussy and retrieved it, he saw that it was covered in a red substance. He decided to ignore it and go back to sleep.</p><p>When he woke up somewhere in the middle of the night, his ass cheeks and upper legs were soaked in menstrual blood. Their secretly formulated plan dictated that it was time to create some drama in the Master bedroom.</p><p>He sat up and took a moment to compose himself. The original plan was to burst into the Master bedroom, crying hysterically, but he figured that it would be too dramatic and unlikely to achieve the desired effect. Jack wasn't the type to have any form of compassion.</p><p>In complete silence, he sneaked to the Master bedroom. He feared the idea of facing the tyrannical spouse. Mark was the only one he truly trusted. He actually felt like he loved Mark.</p><p>He stopped dead in his tracks when the door to the bedroom creaked. He glanced over at the bed to see if Jack was still asleep, but instead of looking at Jack, he stared at Mark's beautiful face. Mark was so beautiful when asleep. His chest rose and fell as he slept peacefully.</p><p>'Mark', Nate whispered as he shook the handsome Alpha's shoulders. 'Please wake up.' He feigned soft sobs and trembling hands so he wouldn't look too suspicious if Jack were to wake up unexpectedly.</p><p>'What are you doing here?' With half-lidded eyes, he scooted aside so the Omega could join him in bed.</p><p>'It's my period', the boy whimpered. 'I'm not pregnant.'</p><p>Mark frowned. He hadn't expected it to happen so soon. Usually, Omega's had irregular periods until their thirtiest. It was quite rare for an Omega's period to be so consistent at the mere age of eightteen.</p><p>'Please help me', Nate pleaded in Mark's ear.</p><p>'Of course I will help you', Mark promised as he glanced over at his sleeping spouse. 'Just pretend you didn't notice the bleeding when you wake up, alright? I'll just tell Jack that you were suffering from nightmares or something.'</p><p>The morning rolled by and the dark curtains began to let the bright sunlight through. Mark had been awake for over an hour, staring at Nate. He actually loved the Omega quite dearly, more than he loved Jack. He felt guilty for condemning this young man to a life of struggles and hardships. The life of a fertile Omega was never easy, but in this house, everything was a thousand times more complicated. He was a powerful Commander, Jack a jealous Wife.</p><p>Jack rolled over to kiss his husband, only to have the scare of his life.</p><p>'What is that little bitch doing in our bed?' he exclaimed when he saw the ravenhaired boy in his husband's arms. The boy was so sweet, so innocent - and that made him even angrier. He hated to be confronted with the youthful glow he had been robbed of years ago.</p><p>'He was suffering from nightmares', Mark explained before kissing Jack's cheek. 'I was just being -'</p><p>'Get out!' Jack screeched, pointing at the open door.</p><p>Nate scrambled out of the bed. As he brushed aside the sheets he made a point of showing his bloodstained legs.</p><p>'What happened?' Jack stuttered. He stumbled backward, hands clasped over his mouth as he uttered a silent scream of horror. He was forced to be a passive onlooker as his world shattered.</p><p>Mark immediately got up to embrace his distraught spouse. 'Don't cry, my love', he said. 'It's not the end of the world. We'll make it through this, I promise. We'll have a baby someday.'</p><p>'Don't touch me!' Jack snapped, disgust written clearly across his face.</p><p>'Jack, please!' It was of no use. It didn't stop Jack from grabbing the clothes he had worn the previous day and running off.</p><p>Nate couldn't help but tremble in fear. 'He's going to kill me!' he whimpered. When he noticed that Mark considered going after Jack, he ran over to the Commander and hugged him. 'Please don't leave me alone!' he sobbed into Mark's shoulder. 'Please don't.'</p><p>'He won't kill you', the Alpha predicted. 'He might threaten to, but it will never get to that. I'll make sure that he doesn't harm a hair on your head. He might be crazy, but he's not homocidal. He would never hurt you. I know him well enough to guarantee that.'</p><p>***</p><p>Several hours passed. Mark spent those hours drinking coffee and smoking filtered cigarettes. He needed time to process the morning's events before searching for Jack. He felt awful for lying to Nate. Yes, he would protect Nate, whatever it took, but Jack was homocidal. He had shown off his strange tendencies before, with AJ in particular.</p><p>He was about to start calling around to find Jack when the phone rang. It was Tyler Scheid, his colleague, his closest friend, and his former lover. He probably longed for some company after a long and grueling meeting.</p><p>'Hey', he said after accepting the call. 'How are you?'</p><p>'Jack just arrived at my house', Tyler whispered into the phone. 'Can you come over and pick him up? I would bring him, but he has locked himself in the bathroom and he refuses to come out. I think you should talk to him. He's really upset.'</p><p>'You can just admit you want my company', Mark teased with a chuckle.</p><p>'I'm not joking!' Tyler snarled. 'Get your fucking ass over here! I'm not dealing with his homocidal fantasies right now! He's scaring the shit out of Ethan. Come on, Mark.'</p><p>I'm on my way', Mark muttered before hanging up. He went to grab his coat - and Nate. 'Jack is at Tyler's and he wants me to pick him up right away.'</p><p>'Is he angry?' Nate asked as they rushed to the car. 'I'm not sure that he would want to see me right now.'</p><p>'Yes, he's angry, but not at you', Mark assured him. 'He has issues with pregnancy.'</p><p>'What kind of issues?'</p><p>'Not really with pregnancy itself, but with the fact that he can't get pregnant despite his longtime wish to have a baby of his own. He hates the fact that many Omega's dislike the prospect of getting pregnant. He thinks that they're too ungrateful and thus unworthy of having a baby. I know, it's strange, but don't mention it when we're at Tyler's. It will just make him more upset.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tyler And Ethan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark and Nate visit Commander Scheid and Ethan, an underage Omega with an explicit favor he would like Mark to fulfill.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter includes graphic depictions of underage sex. (Parts of) this chapter can be skipped if desired. A more detailed summary is at the notes at the end.</p><p>I wish to point out that I'm not joking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'You must be Nate', Tyler said as he gave Nate's hand a firm shake. 'My name is Tyler Scheid, and this beautiful boy is Ethan.' Tyler gestured to a timid young boy that stood several inches behind him. The boy was dressed in black trousers. His upper body was bare.</p><p>'Erm... Hello.' After an encouraging nod from Tyler, Ethan offered his hand for a handshake.</p><p>'I'm Nate.' He carefully shook Ethan's hand. 'I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?' It had bothered him since the first second he saw the boy. He couldn't be older than 11 or 12, judging by his childlike appearance.</p><p>'I am 11 years old', the boy admitted as he allowed his gaze to wander away from Nate. He blushed when he looked up at Mark. Nate couldn't help but notice a nasty jolt of jealousy course through his body when he saw the Commander smile down at the boy. He felt guilty for placing such a claim on his owner. He felt like he had begun to take over Jack's obnoxious behavior already.</p><p>Ethan was completely oblivious to the tension between him and the other Omega, but Tyler happened to be quite good at sensing such things.</p><p>'Would you like a cup of coffee?' He asked as casually as he could muster. He turned on his heels to head to the kitchen. 'Jack will probably show up at some point.'</p><p>'Yes', Mark said with a relieved sigh. He, too, had felt the tension but he had always lacked the skills to deal with these kinds of issues. For a moment, he had even forgotten why they had come here in the first place.</p><p>Tyler turned out to be right. Just after he had poured himself and Mark some coffee, Jack appeared in the door opening, face streaked with thick black lines of mascara. Apparently, he had attempted to do his make-up while at Tyler's. Apart from that, nobody noticed anything strange. It was only when the two embraced each other, that Ethan realized that something was off.</p><p>'His ring finger is damaged', Ethan pointed out as he put down his glass of water.  'It's bleeding.'</p><p>'What have you done?' Mark cried out when he saw that Jack had severed two segments of his left ring finger. The white gold band of his wedding ring was coated with blood and the diamond was covered in crimson smears.</p><p>'My wedding ring wouldn't come off', Jack muttered as an explanation. He wiped away his tears with his clean hand.</p><p>Mark kissed Jack on his reddened cheek before tapping on Nate's shoulder. 'Maybe we should be getting on our way', he suggested.</p><p>'Don't you see that he's still upset?' Tyler asked. 'I feel like I need to talk to him. Maybe I can understand what he means. I am an outsider, after all. Oftentimes, people find those easier to talk to.'</p><p>After taking a moment to consider the strange offer, Jack nodded reluctantly. He didn't really want to talk to Tyler, but if it doing that meant that he didn't have to explain his strange behavior to Mark just yet, he was willing to give it a shot.</p><p>'Go entertain Commander Fischbach', Tyler commanded with a careless gesture to his friend. He gave Ethan a halfhearted hug before giving him a little push towards Mark</p><p>'Please come with me, Master Fischbach', Ethan whispered as he took the handsome Alpha's hand and led him away from the others. 'I might have something you'd like.'</p><p>'What is it you wish to show me?' Mark allowed the boy to lead him upstairs and into the bedroom. On the way there, he made sure to keep an eye on his surroundings. They couldn't have any servants see them enter a bedroom together. That was sure to spark incorrect ideas.</p><p>'Please don't tell Tyler that I told you any of this', the Omega pleaded as he sat down on the bed, legs crossed like they always taught Omega's to. 'I'm sure he'd get incredibly angry if he heard that I told you that...' The boy fidgeted with the hanger of his collar, eyes never leaving those of his temporary Master.</p><p>'What is so secret that even Tyler is not allowed to know? You know that you can be open with him, right?' Suddenly he realized how tactless that comment might have sounded. His suspicions were only spurred on by the fact that Ethan had lowered his head, possibly in shame. He knelt down before him and lifted his chin with one finger. 'Does he abuse you?'</p><p>'No, Master.' The answer sounded rehearsed, but Mark decided to leave it alone for the moment. That was not what Ethan wanted to talk about. The tension frustrated him. He just wanted to know what was going on.</p><p>'I think I should... nevermind.' Before Mark could stop him, Ethan had already crossed the room. His hand was curled around the doorknob; to him, the conversation had ended prematurely, but he was at peace with it.</p><p>'Tell me', Mark demanded. He had to know what Ethan was holding in. It was clearly bothering him.</p><p>When Ethan refused to answer, Mark pinned him to the door. He could feel the boy's hand slide from the doorknob.</p><p>'Do you think I'm pretty?' he asked eventually. The sudden physical contact between the two of them had literally taken Ethan's breath away.</p><p>Mark was momentarily taken aback by the question. He allowed Ethan some space before promising that Ethan was, in fact, very pretty. 'You are gorgeous, my love', he promised when Ethan appeared unconvinced.</p><p>'Sorry for asking', the boy muttered. His gaze traveled from Mark's eyes to his shoes. 'I shouldn't have. You'll probably think I'm crazy, but it's... Tyler completely destroyed my self-esteem. Whenever he is satisfied with me and my performances, he calls me beautiful, but when he's frustrated, he calls me ugly. I don't really know what to do about it. I'm trying to please him, I really am, but...'</p><p>'Don't worry about that, darling.' Without thinking about it, he pulled the boy in for a hug. 'Tyler has been a bit moody lately, but it'll pass.'</p><p>'That's not really why I brought you here', Ethan admitted quietly.</p><p>'Why did you bring me here?' Mark had a feeling he would come to regret that particular question.</p><p>'Tyler wants to deflower me on my next birthday.' The look on Ethan's face could only be described as intensely embarrassed. 'He knows very well that having sex with someone underage is illegal, but he doesn't care. He wants me, now. I don't know why he decided that my next birthday was a good date to take my virginity, but he is deadset on it. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose my virginity. There's nothing I can do: he'll have me, even if he has to use force. Besides: his position allows him to do things other people could never dream of getting away with.'</p><p>'Do you want me to talk some sense into him?' Mark raised a demonstrative fist. He knew that his friend had a thing for young Omega's - why else would he work so hard to get a job at the Institute for Young Omega's - but he didn't think that Tyler would go as far as to rape a child.</p><p>'No, don't do that!' Ethan shouted. He gasped and clasped his hands over his mouth. Not only had he been rude, but Tyler also wasn't supposed to know what they were talking about.</p><p>'I can't stand by and allow him to... !' Mark could feel his blood boil with anger. Suddenly many of the weird things Tyler had said and done in the past made sense, and he hated himself for not having noticed it sooner.</p><p>'Let him have his evening of pleasure.' Ethan's entire demeanor shifted. With swaying hips, he walked over to Mark and kissed him on the lips. 'He might have the satisfaction of fucking me, but he won't get to be my first.'</p><p>'What do you mean?' Mark stared down at the boy and contemplated his options. knew what Ethan wanted, and he was quite sure that he wouldn't mind. It could be a good way of getting back at Tyler for the things he had done in the past. If his conscience would play up, he could image Nate in Ethan's place.</p><p>'Take my virginity', Ethan panted, breath hot against Mark's face. 'Give me my first orgasm.'</p><p>'Okay.' Mark did a poor attempt to show off his non-existing hesitation as he swept Ethan off of his feet and threw him onto the bed. He got rid of his trousers and underwear as fast as he could. Ethan did the same.</p><p>'Please be gentle with me', Ethan whispered.</p><p>'Of course, I will be.' Mark spit on his hand then used it to lube his cock. It was bigger than average, he knew that, but he was convinced that Ethan would be able to take it. Nate could do it, so why not Ethan?</p><p>'You can do it.' Ethan writhed beneath Mark's muscular body. He feared this more than anything, and yet he couldn't help but be extremely excited. Despite claiming otherwise, he had been ready to lose his virginity ever since his vagina had fully healed.</p><p>'Don't be alarmed.' Mark kissed Ethan's neck as his cock sought entrance. He continued to treat Ethan to this form of affection as he inched his cock inside.</p><hr/><p>WARNING: From here it gets non-con. If desired, you could skip the remainder of this chapter.</p><hr/><p>Ethan gasped as his pussy lips were forced to part. He had expected it to be more pleasurable and less painful. 'Stop!' he moaned.</p><p>But Mark was too far in to let his prey go. This might not be Nate, but he wanted it. The boy had been desperate to get it mere seconds ago. Mark was furious: he had been promised sex, and he was deadset on getting it - through force if need be. He continued to force himself further into Ethan, eyes and soul blind to the Omega's tears.</p><p>'Please stop!' Ethan sobbed. He tried to push Mark off, but he was no match for him. When he realized that his physique wasn't going to save him, he began to scream.</p><p>'Shut up!' Mark snarled as he covered up Ethan's mouth. 'You're mine now.'</p><p>He knew that he was at risk of permanently damaging Ethan's pussy if he didn't go easy on it, but he had abandoned his common sense the second his cock experienced Ethan's tight heat. He wanted the little bitch to know to who his pussy belonged. His pussy was not Tyler's, it was Mark's.</p><p>He built up a good rhythm. He made sure that Ethan felt every single movement as he continued to violate him. With his free hand, he stimulated Ethan's clit. Soft moans emerged from behind his hand.</p><p>'You like that, don't you?' With a smirk, he resumed his punishing fuck. If he could, he would have made this moment last forever.</p><p>The slapping of flesh to flesh was the loudest sound in the room, along with the creaking of the bed. Mark enjoyed it greatly. He knew that it was wrong to enjoy raping someone, but he tried to convince himself that Ethan wanted this. He had made the first move, after all. Ethan's desperate movements were convincing proof that he was actually enjoying himself.</p><p>'Come for me, you bitch', Mark grunted into Ethan's ear. 'Come for your Master.'</p><p>Fresh tears rolled down Ethan's face as he reached his climax. Mark groaned as he felt the boy's cunt clench around his cock. His thrusts became erratic. He didn't want to come just yet. He wanted this to last.</p><p>But the need to claim the boy's pussy as his property was greater than the desire to make it last.</p><p>He couldn't help but cry out when he had an orgasm of his own.</p><p>'You, little one, are the best lay I've ever had', he panted. He got up and gathered his clothes. He couldn't have Tyler get suspicious, now could he? And what about Jack?</p><p>Ethan had curled up on the bed in the fetal position, sobbing into the sheets. Mark knew that it was time to move on, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to take a quick look at the boy's pussy. He rolled Ethan onto his back and opened up his slender legs. After a moment of hesitation, he gave the ruined pussy a lick and made sure to suck on the swollen clit, savoring the taste of the blood. With his fingers, he pumped into the ravaged hole.</p><p>Between sobs and broken pleas for Mark to stop, Ethan let out soft moans. Mark knew that the erotic treatment was working.</p><p>He would have allowed Ethan a second orgasm if it hadn't been for the nearing footsteps. He quickly slipped into his clothes before running out the bedroom.</p><p>'What is going on?' Tyler asked when Mark practically fell into his arms.</p><p>'He seduced me', Mark lied breathlessly. 'He wanted me to take his virginity. Before I could do anything to stop him, he had pushed me onto the bed. He rid me until he came to his senses and had a mental breakdown.'</p><p>Without giving his friend any time to properly process what he had said, he ran past him, down the stairs to the living room. Both Jack and Nate were surprised to see him in such a state, but he couldn't care less.</p><p>'We're leaving, right now!'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nate meets Tyler and Ethan. While Jack and Nate attempt to solve their differences, Ethan tries to seduce Mark. The latter reluctantly agrees, but once they get to the actual act, Ethan decides he doesn't really want it after all. This results in rape.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Whorehouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sexual encounter was to be nothing more than a relief of tension and an act of revenge - it was definitely not supposed to be a bonding experience.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride home was awkward and dull; nobody dared to interrupt the silence. Mark would be lying if he claimed to prefer otherwise. He actually appreciated some time to process what just happened.</p><p>The reasonable part of him regretted that he had allowed Ethan to take the blame for what happened between them. Besides: the story, undetailed as it was, was filled with plotholes. Even if he had been seduced, he should have known better and moved away. None of that mattered. He just had to make sure that this would never come out. He couldn't afford to be featured in any form of negative publicity if he wanted to become president of Gilead in a few years.</p><p>The remainder of the day was uneventful. Nate took a bath and retired to bed early. He didn't have the energy to deal with Jack. When he tried to explain his issues to Jack in Tyler's presence, Jack was very unresponsive, and it has crushed any hope of reconciliation he had.</p><p>Jack decided to stay up late in the hopes of having a romantic encounter with his husband.</p><p>Mark nearly jumped when his phone rang. He could feel the his face get red and heat up when he read the display of his phone. It was Tyler.</p><p>'Good evening. This is Commander Mark Edward Fischbach.' He decided that he would have the best chance of not sounding suspicious if he pretended like he hadn't read his friend's name on the display.</p><p>'It's me, Tyler.' The voice didn't sound angry at all. He sounded nervous, even. 'I need to talk to you about Ethan. Don't worry, Mark, because I'm not angry. Not at you, at least. He told me everything. He told me how he seduced you and how you tried to pull away. Don't be ashamed for giving in to him and his mind games. I would have done so too. That's just the Alpha instinct.'</p><p>'But I shouldn't have taken his virginity', Mark replied. 'He was yours to deflower.'</p><p>'Don't worry about that. I gave the little bitch a proper deflowering after you left. His pussy bled as if he had his period.' An unpleasant noise followed which sounded like Tyler was trying to cover the phone's microphone.</p><p>Jack raised an eyebrow when Mark moved the phone away from his head for a moment. 'What is going on?' he asked.</p><p>'Master Fischbach? It's me, Ethan.' The words sounded strange - forced and extremely out of character - as if he was forced to speak. 'I'm so sorry for seducing you, for forcing you to be unfaithful to your spouse. It's just... I trusted you. Please don't be angry. I couldn't...'</p><p>'The thing is that I punished him properly.' It was Tyler again. 'The little slut won't get to put his pussy out for anyone anymore. Not for anyone he chooses, that is. I'm sending him away.'</p><p>Mark could barely surpress his gasp. 'Where are you sending him?'</p><p>'I'm sending him to a nearby whorehouse. If he wants to be a whore, I'd better earn some money off of it, don't you think?' Tyler laughed.</p><p>'Don't you think that it's a little harsh? He is not a slut, he's just...'</p><p>'He is my property!' Tyler shouted down the phone. 'I get to do with him as I damn well please!'</p><p>An obnoxiously high beep followed. Tyler had hung up the phone and Ethan's fate had been sealed.</p><p>He went to bed with the feeling of guilt gnawing at him.  He hadn't intended for things to escalate the way they did. But there was nothing he could do. Not if he desired to keep his carreer on track.</p><p>Little did he know that he would wake up to Nate shaking him at the shoulders. When he turned his head to look at the analog clock on his bedside, he shot upright.</p><p>'Fuck', he muttered under his breath.</p><p>The previous day had been so emotionally exhausting that he had slept in, something he would never do voluntarily. Nate should have woken him up: by now he knew that half-past ten was way too late for his liking.</p><p>'There's a letter from Tyler.' Nate held up a white envelope with a stamp and their address on it. Mark grabbed it from Nate's hands like an impatient child and tore the envelope open to reveal a handwritten letter. He immediately concluded that this was not a letter from Tyler. Instead of his usual, curly handwriting, he saw small, scrawly letters fluttering across the page. To ensure that Nate wouldn't get to read much of it, he scanned it quickly before placing it in the uppermost drawer of his nightstand. He knew where he was going to find Ethan when he read the word "whorehouse".</p><p>'Please go now. I need to get dressed.'</p><p>***</p><p>'Be honest with me.' Mark was slightly surprised by Jack's sudden directness. He rarely spoke like that. He had never been the type to do so. 'What was going on when we were at Tyler's yesterday? Don't try to tell me that it was nothing. I've never seen you like this. You are so... so nervous.'</p><p>'Nothing, my love', he assured Jack as he poured two glasses of wine. 'Tyler got into an argument with Ethan and it... Let's just say that it got a little out of hand. It doesn't really concern either of us, to be honest. He just wanted to let me know because it upset him.'</p><p>'So I suppose that the letter Nate brought in this morning has nothing to do with it?' Jack followed his husband to the living room and settled on one of the two dark red armchairs. 'Why don't you tell me everything, starting from the very moment you arrived at Tyler's in the morning.'</p><p>'There's nothing to tell!' He hadn't intended to snarl, it just happened. 'Sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I think the stress is finally getting to me.' He forced a chuckle.</p><p>'I know.' Jack sipped from his wine as he stared at the wall. Something within him knew that Mark had fucked Ethan. He didn't know why, but he was sure of it.</p><p>'I also need to attend a meeting tomorrow. That's what the letter was about.'</p><p>'I thought that meeting was scheduled for Sunday.'</p><p>Jack felt the tears sting at the idea of Mark having yet another affair. He oftentimes called himself selfish for even considering that Mark would be unfaithful again, but he didn't deserve to have his heart broken every single time.</p><p>'If you are unfaithful to me, just tell me', he whispered tearfully. 'Being honest won't change the fact that you've cheated, but it will help me process it.'</p><p>'Why would I cheat on you?' Mark positioned himself on one knee before his spouse and kissed his hand. 'What can I do to prove that you're the only one I love?'</p><p>'Make love to me, right here.'</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning Mark left early, just like he always did when he had an emergency meeting. Without saying a word to either Jack or Nate, he left, like a thief in the night.</p><p>He brought a book and his phone with him so he would have something to kill the time with. Although there wasn't some kind of social code between Commanders, Mark assumed that people didn't appreciate casual visits before eleven in the morning. His personal code dictated that he had to wait until eleven.</p><p>For the time being he parked at a nearby parking lot. Quarter past ten he would start driving towards Wade, another friend of his. It was a fifty minute drive, so he would be exactly on time.</p><p>Once there he had eight and a half hours to fill with wine and cigarettes before leaving for the whorehouse.</p><p>After reading for about half an hour, he remembered that he had sneaked Ethan's letter out with him. He retrieved it from the inner pocket of his suit jacket and unfolded it.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mark,</em>
</p><p><em>Please know that I am not angry at you. I realize that the things that are about to befall me will be horrifying, but the sex with you was definitely worth it. I am willing to endure anything to make sure that you won't have to take the brunt of Tyler's anger. I have already made up my mind to use the image of you as my coping mechanism. Whenever I have to receive clients, I will imagine you in their place. Whenever I'm with you, I can take anything.</em><br/>
<em>But I think it would be better for the both of us it would be better if we didn't see each other anymore. Tyler will punish us both if he discovers the secret love I cherish for you. Even though we only met twice, I think that I finally know what being in love feels like.</em><br/>
 <em>Don't search for me. By the time you read this letter, I am no longer with Tyler.</em><br/>
<em>Farewell, my love. I will never stop thinking of you.</em></p><p>
  <em>Your Ethan</em>
</p><p>By the end of the letter, tears had appeared in Mark's eyes. He had to see Ethan again. He had to apologize and make it up to the young boy.</p><p>***</p><p>'Hello, my friend.' A middle-aged man came through the back door of the whorehouse to greet Ethan and Tyler. 'I heard you had a slut that you would like to get rid of.'</p><p>'Unfortunately, money doesn't restock itself. My slave offered to become my new income, so to speak.' Tyler placed a fatherly hand on Ethan's shoulder. 'I can't imagine you not wanting a brand-new addition to the family. The word on the street's that you're always looking for new whores. You just love earning money over other people's backs.'</p><p>'Your partner was of tremendous use due to his erotic... talents, Mr. Scheid, but this one...'</p><p>'Robert!' Tyler wasn't in the mood for any form of humorous remarks. 'I really need the money right now. Look at him: I'm sure that there are loads of people that would like to fuck Ethan. He is petite, kind and he's only been used twice.'</p><p>'I suppose I could use an extra employee, but I want my cut. Housing a whore is expensive. They need food, alcohol, condoms...'</p><p>'I get it!' Tyler snapped, rolling his eyes. 'You'll get your goddamn cut.' He didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with Bob's pathetic attempts at sounding intelligent. He just wanted Ethan out of his house, rather sooner than later.</p><p>'Do you want to say goodbye to your Master, boy?' When looking Ethan in the eyes he was sure that the boy was not of a proper age. He was fourteen at most. He felt strongly that he had to report this to the authorities, but everyone knew better than to go against a Commander.</p><p>Ethan was frozen in place, too nervous to move at all. He simply looked up at Tyler, eyes big and watery.</p><p>Eventually Tyler let go of his characteristic stoic posture. With great reluctance, he wrapped his arms around the child. 'Don't you disappoint me', he warned when his lips grazed Ethan's ear.</p><p>When he let go, Bob was all too eager to get his new whore settled. </p><p>'Time to go', he said cheerfully. He took Ethan's hand and pulled him along, leaving Tyler by himself.</p><p>***</p><p>Would you like another glass of wine?' Wade held the bottle of wine above his friend's glass. 'You have... one more hour. It's quarter past six.'</p><p>'It's quarter past seven, you dimwit.' Mark got up and embraced his friend before heading for the door, phone in hand. 'I know you don't want me to go, but I have an important appointment at eight. You know that.'</p><p>'An appointment that's so secret that your best friend isn't allowed to know. I don't need to come along, I just want to know where you're going. Is it an appointment at the whorehouse, by any chance?'</p><p>'Don't be ridiculous! Why would I do that if I have two Omega's at home? Besides: Jack would never forgive me if I was seen at a whorehouse.'</p><p>'Remember that I am an Alpha as well. You desire it just as much as I do, you are just better at surpressing it. Uncomplicated sex makes me feel young again.' Wade laughed when he saw Mark's face redden in anger and second-hand embarrassment.</p><p>'If you absolutely have to know, I'm going to Tyler's. He really wanted to see me.' Mark knew for a fact that Wade wouldn't bother to check that particular alibi. He didn't really get along with Tyler, to say the least.</p><p>'Have fun at that asshole's house. Just don't mention that you've been here.'</p><p>'Don't lose your fucking wig, Wade.' With those words, he shut the door behind himself, a smile playing his lips. If only Wade knew how right he was about the whorehouse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Faded Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an explosive confrontation with Mark, Jack confides in Nate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark scolded himself internally as he pulled himself away from the whorehouse's front door. He was deeply disappointed in himself. He had arrived at the whorehouse at three past eight. He had waited in the car for nearly an hour, too nervous to get out. Then he strolled over to the front door, smoking a cigarette to buy himself some time. To an outsider, it would have appeared to be just fine. It<em> was</em> fine until he felt the cold metal of the doorknob beneath his hand.</p><p>He couldn't see Ethan again. He wasn't ready for this confrontation.</p><p>'I'm so sorry, my darling', he whispered as he started the car and pulled up. 'I imagined this evening to be different too. Better, actually.'</p><p>He felt sick to his stomach when he imagined Ethan having sex with a stranger. He had seen the beautiful boy up close and he couldn't help but be plagued by guilt. His goal had been to punish Tyler, not Ethan - but things rarely work out the way you want them to.</p><p>***</p><p>'Master Mark is home', Nate called out when he saw a familiar vehicle park on the driveway. 'Maybe you should go out and greet him. I'm sure he'll understand...'</p><p>'Keep your nose out of my goddamn business!' Jack snarled as he brushed past.</p><p>'Jack, darling.' Mark went to kiss his husband, but he stopped last second. Both Nate and Jack noticed how forced the situation looked. 'How was your day?' Mark asked, but his eyes had already wandered off to Nate.</p><p>Jack didn't answer. He just stared at the ground for a moment to gather some courage and to forget that he had already been replaced by a slave.</p><p>'Where were you?' he asked eventually. 'I was sick with worry. I've been calling you all day.' As proof, he took out his phone, unlocked it, and started to scroll down.</p><p>'I was at a meeting.' He walked past his spouse to go inside.</p><p>'A meeting at the whorehouse? I pray that you weren't, because if I find out that you were, I'll personally cut your balls off, Mark Edward Fischbach!'</p><p>'Don't be angry.' Mark couldn't help but groan at that accusation. 'I would never cheat on you and you know it.'</p><p>'Oh, I know you would never cheat on me. Why would you, huh? Then what would you call the... events between you and Ethan, huh? Don't even bother trying to feed me your lies! I called Tyler and he told me everything!'</p><p>'It was nothing. Ethan means nothing to me. You are the only one I love.' Mark attempted to wipe away Jack's tears, only to be swatted away.</p><p>'Don't fucking touch me!' the Omega screeched at the top of his lungs. 'It's bad enough to be subjected to those monthly humiliations you call ceremonies, but this takes the cake. Flirting with someone else's slave while your spouse is in the same goddamn building!'</p><p>'That's not how it went!' Jack had already fled from his husband's sight, angry but mostly hurt. This was not what Mark had agreed to twenty years ago. If he had known that this would be his future, he would never have agreed to a marriage with this man.</p><p>'Don't', Nate advised when he saw Mark set foot on the stairs to follow Jack. 'I doubt he'll be in a forgiving mood right now. It's for the best to give him some time.'</p><p>'Maybe you should talk to him. Maybe he'll take advice from a fellow Omega?' Mark averted his gaze to hide the pain in his eyes.</p><p>Nate nodded and forced a small smile. 'I can try', he said as he passed Mark. Halfway on the stairs, he looked back. 'You were at the whorehouse, weren't you? Let me guess: you were there to see Ethan again? Your time with him is over. The only thing you can do is accept it.'</p><p>'What did Jack tell you?' Nate hadn't expected the Commander to sound so vulnerable. He had expected anger. Instead, he only sensed sorrow and regret actions past.</p><p>'He told me nothing, but he showed me enough for me to know that you broke his heart.' Nate considered his next words very carefully. 'I love you, but I might never be able to truly forgive you for this. You behaved like a jerk.'</p><p>Mark stared dumbfoundedly as Nate disappeared at the top of the stairs. He was baffled at the sudden strength in the young Omega's voice. Never before had anyone addressed him in that fashion. The pride in him told him to go after Nate, to teach him his place.</p><p>But Nate was right. He did behave like a jerk. He broke Jack's heart and possibly ruined his relationship with Nate, and for what? For a slutty Omega with pretty eyes and a tight pussy.</p><p>With three gentle knocks, Nate announced his presence. From where he was standing, he could see Jack sitting on the bed, on the side where he usually slept, head hung low in defeat.</p><p>'I'm not talking to you', Jack sobbed without bothering to look up to see the visitor.</p><p>'It's Nate.' Despite his negative experiences with Jack, he pitied the other Omega. Nobody deserved to be betrayed in such an indecent manner.</p><p>'Why are you here? To try and convince me that his behavior is acceptable, that I should be content with the way things are? Mother was right all along: Alpha's are assholes, every single one of them. I bet she's laughing at me from the depths of hell.'</p><p>'His behavior is unacceptable.' Nate decided to just take the chance and took a seat beside Jack. He had no idea whether or not it was actually soothing, but he began to rub Jack's back in a circular motion. 'I genuinely didn't expect him to sink so low. Despite his strange behavior, I really thought he truly loved you.'</p><p>'Can I tell you something?' Jack asked as he finally made eye-contact with Nate.</p><p>'You can tell me anything', Nate promised. 'It will remain within these walls.'</p><p>'We were never truly happy', Jack admitted quietly. 'Neither of us was keen to get married. Well, we were, but not to each other. Mark was right, the evening of the first Ceremony. We married for reasons other than love. When we agreed to marry, Mark was very much in love with Tyler. I was in love with Felix Kjellberg, one of Mark's friends, but I don't see or speak to him anymore.'</p><p>Nate took a minute to process what he had just been told and he came to the conclusion that this information spawned more questions than it answered. 'Why <em>did</em> you marry him?' he asked.</p><p>'I didn't grow up in wealth. My youth was plagued by poverty. My father was ill which rendered him unable to take care of my two brothers and me. My two brothers were named Malcolm and Simon - even Mark doesn't know that. Anyway: we were left to fend for ourselves, and that didn't go too well. We were forced to steal goods and money to get by. For a moment, things seemed to be getting better for us because the doctor predicted that I would be fertile, but that turned out to be a miscalculation. The procedures failed and I was to become a prostitute. Despite our unhealthy lifestyle, my father forbade me to become a whore. He preferred the poverty over disgrace, which I am thankful for till this day.'</p><p>'What happened to your brothers?' Nate immediately regretted asking the question. Jack gently wiped away his tears as he continued his story.</p><p>'One day, all three of us were caught stealing at a local bakery. We were condemned to a life of servitude at the Colonies along with our father. One of the guards jokingly said that he'd let us go if someone wanted to marry us and keep us from committing additional crimes. Mark heard that, and he pitied me. So much so, that he volunteered to marry me. Two weeks later, I was the Wife of Commander Fischbach. My brothers weren't that lucky. Both were muscled and "too intelligent" for the potential suitors. They were both sent off to the Colonies. And my father... He died on the way there.'</p><p>'I'm sorry to hear that', Nate said. It was the most genuine comment he had made since setting foot in Fischbach Manor.</p><p>'That's not even the worst part. In the beginning, we were just friends who happened to live together, but over time I actually learned to love him. I'm sure he loved me too at some point in our marriage, but it has faded. I spent many nights... hoping for a change of circumstance, but... It didn't work out, as you can see. As a result, I just gave up. I learned to accept things for what they are. I am thirty-nine now and he is forty-two. Nothing is going to happen between the two of us anymore. I have learned to let go of my dreams.'</p><p>'What were your dreams?' Behind those icy blue eyes, deep passion hid. Nate felt that Jack really needed to release it, just once.</p><p>'I really wanted to start a family with Felix', Jack whispered brokenheartedly. 'When that particular bubble burst, I hoped to have a chance with Mark. Even though I knew he was sterilized, I dared to hope that he'd impregnate a fertile Omega. Then we bought AJ and... I'm probably not the right person to tell you that.'</p><p>'What happened to AJ?' He remembered hearing that name during his stay here, but nobody ever bothered to tell him about the mysterious Omega.</p><p>'I don't want to talk about it.' Jack stood straight and combed through his hair with his fingers. Nate couldn't help but stare at his Master's missing finger. 'Maybe I should show you something.' He walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a thick white envelope. 'Take good care of it, and don't let Mark read any of it', he instructed firmly as he handed the envelope over to Nate.</p><p>***</p><p>In the days that followed, Nate read the letters that Felix had written over the last twenty years. He started writing those letters a week before the wedding between Mark and Jack.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Jack,</em>
</p><p><em>Sorrow is too small a word to describe the pain I felt when they told me that you were going to marry Mark. Don't get me wrong: Mark is a wonderful man and a great friend, but he is not the right man for you. To be frank, I doubt that anyone could give you what you need. You are a special boy, Jack, and that's one of the things I love about you.</em><br/>I wish there was something I could do to delay the marriage. Perhaps I could have offered to marry you instead. Mother wouldn't have approved, but she can go to hell for all I care. I am twenty-four now<em>, I can do as I please. Unless law enforcement is involved, apparently.</em><br/><em>Please forgive me. I promised to protect you and keep you out of harm's way, but I failed you. I am sure Mark will allow us to see each other. Our relationship is over, however. I can't bring myself to betray my friend like that, and you shouldn't desire that either.</em></p><p>
  <em>Love from Felix</em>
</p><p>Nate finally understood why Jack was so bitter. He had suffered many forms of injustice over the course of his life. First of all, the poverty, then the loss of his father and brothers, and, to top it off, the loss of his love.</p><p>Over the next few days, he continued to read the letters. Over the last twenty years, Felix never ceased to express his love and affection for his former lover. Although he sounded desperate at moments, he was never angry or bitter. He was most disappointed in the fate he had been assigned.</p><p>Not only did he learn of Felix's sorrow. He also learned of Felix's life, of his partner that passed away due to medical complications after a miscarriage, of his job that he liked solely because he felt useful for once. According to the letters, being a surgeon could be awful. Nate couldn't help but be a bit jealous. At least Felix had a lot of freedom.</p><p>He was quite surprised to discover that the most recent letter had been written thirteen days ago.</p><p>Jack's words continued to haunt him. He wondered whether or not Tyler was still in love with Mark. In retrospect, Tyler had been quite eager to talk to Mark, but he didn't really seem to be in love. Perhaps he didn't know that the marriage between Mark and Jack was more or less forced.</p><p>He decided to ask Mark later. Tomorrow, perhaps.</p><p>He put the letters back into the envelope and hid the envelope under a pile of clothes in his closet.</p><p>Little did he know that the worst letter was yet to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to say that MonsieurMadeleine is very much involved in the creation of The Omega's Tale. He just chooses to not edit the chapters that much. That is because we both want to prevent chaotic editing or unnecessary discontinuity within the storyline.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Horrifying Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nate and Tyler try to understand their romantic feelings for the people they can't have while Ethan decides that he isn't to blame for his fate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to put an emphasis on the fact that all of the characters are fictional versions of the real people. I'm not claiming that Mark is a rapist or that Jack would actually cut off his fingers. I'm just saying that the characters are like that,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the ten days that followed the explosive confrontation between Mark and Jack, Mark gradually increased the distance between himself and his Omegas. He was ashamed of the manner in which he had treated both of them.</p><p>He hated himself for thinking that things would have been so much better and - above all - easier if Jack wouldn't have gone out stealing that particular day. He oftentimes blamed Jack for his current, unsatisfying lifestyle, even though he was very aware of how tough Jack's youth had been.</p><p>'My dearest, let's just forget about our differences and leave all of the issues behind us', Jack suggested when they were getting ready to get up from the dinner table. They had just rounded off dinner and all three were about to do something separate.</p><p>'What is there to leave behind?' Mark asked as he gestured for Nate to leave. 'Is there anything that I have failed to see?'</p><p>'I want him to stay', Jack said, hands nervously kneading the flesh of his thighs. 'I told him about our past.'</p><p>'What did you tell him?' Once more, he sounded much more insecure than one would expect from someone with his status.</p><p>'I told him about how we met and... Be honest with me. Just admit that we were never truly happy. We only married to save a life, but it ended up ruining everyone's chances for happiness.'</p><p>Mark didn't reply to that comment. Instead, he turned to Nate, face contorted with frustration. 'Go fetch the mail', he snarled, pointing at the door. 'This conversation is none of your fucking business.'</p><p>'Yes, Master.' Nate figured that he had a better chance at regaining Mark's affection if he obeyed his commands without question. Despite his intense anger towards the Alpha, he had a deep desire to earn back his love. He loved Mark very much, despite his many (recent) sins.</p><p>To please Mark, Nate took an actual trip to the mailbox located at the beginning of the driveway. He had checked the mailbox in the morning, but at least he'd be sure that there was nothing left out there. To his surprise, he found an envelope. He recognized the scribbly handwriting across the back of the envelope, but this envelope was different than the one he retrieved the previous week. This one was yellow at the edges and the corners as if it had been saved for way too long.</p><p>'What did you get?' Mark asked when Nate entered the dining room. Without taking his gaze from Jack, he extended his hand to receive whatever Nate had retrieved from the mailbox. When he saw the writing on the envelope, he jumped up and nearly ran out.</p><p>'What did he say?' Nate kneeled down beside Jack, gaze lowered respectfully.</p><p>'He just said that he regretted marrying me, nothing more.' Jack got up and disappeared into the living room.</p><p>Nate decided that it was time to have a firm talk with Mark. He felt strong and weak at the same time He didn't know why, but he still longed for the handsome Alpha. There was something about him that was simply irresistible.</p><p>As he climbed the stairs, he decided what he would say when face to face with Mark: he knew that if he didn't, he'd be stuck stuttering accusations. He was ready to go off when he saw Mark sitting at his desk. He wanted to tell Mark the harsh truth of how he broke an innocent Omega.</p><p>When he entered Mark's office, all of his anger left him. Instead of a strong Commander, he saw a broken man, torn apart by the misery in which he found himself.</p><p>'What did Ethan write?' he asked as he went to stand behind Mark.</p><p>'He blames me for all of the misfortune that befell him in the past week', he explained in a hushed tone. 'He thinks that I intended for all of this to happen. Look, he even thinks I hate him.'</p><p>'If you don't mind me asking, what <em>did</em> you want from him?' Nate picked up the letter to read it for himself when Mark wrapped his arms around his waist.</p><p>'I want you. Only you.'</p><p>That was exactly what Nate needed to hear to know why he was so attracted to Mark. Humans are oftentimes programmed to want the things they can't or shouldn't have.</p><p>***</p><p>Ethan whimpered when he was shoved onto the floor. He ignored the sting of hot tears as he crawled away from the bed. With a soft groan, he pulled himself up using the doorknob for leverage. The customer, a middle-aged, dark-haired man, got up and fastened his pants.</p><p>'Please, Sir', Ethan pleaded when he saw the man going for the door. 'I'm so sorry. Don't go yet! I'll make it up to you, Sir.'</p><p>'What makes you think that I am at all interested in your offer?' the man scoffed. 'You fuck like a fleshlight, emotionless, without any form of passion. I have no business wasting my time on worthless bitches like you.'</p><p>'Mr. Muyskens will be furious with me if he finds out that I let you go. He'll punish me. Please don't leave! Y-you'd be doing me a great favor.' Ethan tried to block the way out, only to be pushed aside.</p><p>'My wife is waiting for me', the man lied before stepping through the door opening.</p><p>When he was sure that he was alone, Ethan allowed himself to rest his back against the door. As he slid down to a sitting position, he allowed himself to sob into his hands. He had sacrificed a potential marriage with Tyler for some idiotic Commander with a good body. He had allowed his sexual desires to overpower his common sense and he hated himself for it. He had been foolish, and he deserved to pay the price for it.</p><p>He tried to muffle his sobs when he heard footsteps approach. Robert was undoubtedly going to have a tantrum if he found out that a customer had left without paying. He had heard the man verbally assault another prostitute the evening prior, and he wasn't too keen on becoming this man's next victim.</p><p>The door was kicked open, sending Ethan flying across the room. He screamed in pain as he scrambled back to the bed, hoping to find some security behind it. He knew very well that he wasn't fit to stand Robert's tantrums.</p><p>'He walked out before I could do anything to stop him', he sobbed when he saw Robert tower over him. 'I really tried to stop him, I swear!'</p><p>'Whore!' Robert boomed before punching Ethan in the face. 'You worthless whore! What is your goddamn purpose if you don't even know how to entertain a man? How am I going to earn any money off of you if you let the customers walk off without paying, huh? Stupid bitch! One more mistake and I'm throwing you out, got it? Do you hear me, filthy cunt?! Answer me!'</p><p>'Yes, Sir! Please, Sir! Stop! I will earn money, I promise!' He continued to plead for mercy as fists rained down onto his fragile body.</p><p>All he could think about was how this was all Mark's fault. He hoped that Mark read the letter he sent three days ago and that he felt guilty. </p><p>***</p><p>Never before had Tyler felt this lonely. The death of his mother had been less of a shock than leaving Ethan to fend for himself at the whorehouse. He despised himself for the power he allowed the young Omega to have over him, and yet he knew he needed it, like a junkie yearning for drugs.</p><p>When he closed his eyes, he could summon Ethan's voice. He could hear the boy begging for the vicious fuck to stop. He knew that it was wrong, but he enjoyed it so much. His eyes shot open when he heard a different voice enter the mix. It was his mother, Curt Scheid. He was laughing at the hardships his son was facing.</p><p>'What do you want from me?' he screamed at an empty kitchen. 'Leave me alone!'</p><p>He clamped his hands over his ears to shut the sound out as he fled down the hallway to the stairs. He tripped up the stairs and ran to his bedroom, all too eager to get away from the icy laughing that bounced off the walls. He curled up on the bed, sobbing.</p><p>'Go away!' he screamed.</p><p>He screwed his eyes shut to escape reality. Suddenly, he found himself at the side of his mother's bed.</p><p>
  <em>'Tyler', Curt said as he leaned over to his son the best he could. 'No matter what may happen, make sure that you'll become an Alpha.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yes, mother', the seven-year-old replied obediently. 'I will do whatever it takes to become an Alpha.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Good boy. Now it's feeding time.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With great reluctance, Tyler picked up the fork that lay beside a plate of chocolate cake. He hated to see his mother grow unhealthier with every day that passed, but his mother wished nothing more than to eat until he died. The death of his husband, Commander Scheid, had a great impact. Since then, Tyler had been like a butler, feeding his mother from the moment he roused to the moment he retired to bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't really mind, as it kept his mother happy. Over the last four years, he had gained a lot of weight. Over 550 pounds. At this point, he could hardly move, let alone take care of his own needs. He had signed his own death warrant the second he took on this lifestyle. And Tyler was powerless to stop it.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Ethan barely had enough time to cover up his injuries before the next customer came knocking on the door.</p><p>'Sir', he greeted when the man entered. 'Would you care for a glass of wine?' he asked, holding a bottle of white wine and two glasses.</p><p>'No, but thanks for the offer.' The man took off his suit jacket, eyes never leaving Ethan's battered face. 'My brother was right about you. You're beautiful. But what happened to you?'</p><p>'Thank you, Sir. I...' He decided that it wasn't worth the risk of receiving more punishment. He couldn't have said much more even if he wanted to. The man kissed him on the lips and scooped him up. He nearly dropped the wine and glasses in surprise when the man carried him to the bed and put him down on it. He put everything down beside the bed, uncaring of whether it remained upright or not. With a pleased smile playing on his lips, he wrapped his limbs around this kind stranger. He uttered soft moans when he felt long fingers prod his pussy.</p><p>The kiss continued as the man fingered him. The previous customer hadn't even gotten that far, Ethan thought bitterly.</p><p>Then the affections stopped.</p><p>'Am I not pleasing?' Ethan asked fearfully. He knew the consequences of letting another customer go.</p><p>'I just find it strange to make love to someone if I don't even know their name. My name is Zach, by the way. I am Wade's brother.'</p><p>'My name is Ethan.' Ethan couldn't help but blush. Not only was this Zach the first to show him kindness in a long time, but it turned out the be a wise decision to not tell Zach about the cruelties he had faced in his first week.</p><p>'There is something I need to tell you. I am really into fisting.'</p><p>***</p><p>'Can you forgive me for the things I have done?' Mark asked when they lay beside each other in bed. 'I understand that the sex did not solve everything.'</p><p>'I am not in the position to decide whether or not you have been forgiven.' Nate curled up beside his Master, placing his head on Mark's shoulder. With a fingertip, he drew circles on Mark's smooth chest. 'Jack is the victim in this situation, don't you think?'</p><p>Mark took a moment to consider. 'Yes', he said slowly. In one fluid movement, he got up and grabbed his bathrobe from the floor. 'I need to go talk to him. Thank you, my love.' He kissed Nate on the cheek before walking out.</p><p>***</p><p>Ethan moaned and arched his back when Zach gently thrust into him. Even Mark's cock hadn't felt so good. He wondered whether or not enjoying the fact that there was a hand up his pussy made him a bad person.</p><p>'Don't stop fucking me', he pleaded as he grabbed Zach's wrist to guide his hand even deeper.</p><p>Maybe he could learn to enjoy a whore's life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Confrontations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack has another explosive encounter with Nate and he finally confronts Mark with what he truly knows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nate remained in bed for a few minutes to allow Mark and Jack some privacy. He was quite nervous to face Mark and Jack. What if the two spouses ended up in a fight again? What if he would get caught in the middle once again?</p><p>And what about the letter that Ethan had sent? He could no longer contain himself: he had to know what the young Omega had written.</p><p>Would Mark consider it a breach of his trust? Would it even matter if he did? What had Mark done to deserve such kindness?</p><p>After a moment of consideration, he got out of bed. He made a quick trip to his own bedroom to grab a bathrobe. Then he returned to Mark's office to retrieve the letter Ethan had written.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mark,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know if you actually know what you condemned me to. I'm quite sure you have no clue how much I regret saying that I was not angry. I was stupid, blind to everything but my so-called love for you. I genuinely thought that you would help me through this. I even dared to hope that you would show up after receiving my letter, but you couldn't be bothered. Not only did you hurt me, but you also ruined my prospects! I was the future spouse of Commander Scheid.<br/></em>
  <em>What have I done to deserve this harsh treatment? Didn't I please you when you raped me?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mr. Muyskens is a cruel man, and he will go to any length to torment me. He humiliates me at any chance he gets. Luckily, the physical violence is not too extreme, but he never fails to show how much he hates me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wish one of the customers would show me some affection or kindness. I would appreciate nearly anything other than the violent sex I am subjected to by my clients. I miss your beautiful face, your comforting voice. hate you. I hate you for condemning me to this life.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And yet there is this part that loves you dearly. What am I to do? How can I learn to truly hate you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Ethan</em>
</p><p>As Jack waited for Mark and Nate to re-emerge from the bedroom, stretched himself across the length of the couch with a book and a mug of steaming hot tea. He had wrapped his lower body in a blanket to shield himself from the cold.</p><p>When Mark did show up, Jack barely acknowledged him. He was angry but mostly disappointed in his spouse - and he wasn't in the mood for a conversation of any kind.</p><p>'Darling', Mark said as he bent forward to kiss his spouse. 'There are a few things that need to be discussed.'</p><p>'Yes, there are', Jack replied reluctantly, evading his husband's affections. He closed the book and placed it between himself and the backrest of the couch. He carefully considered his next words. 'We have quite a few things to discuss, or rather: I have a few demands to make. Nate is leaving this house. I want him gone before midnight. I don't care where he goes or who he ends up with, just get rid of him.'</p><p>'It's not his fault, darling.' Mark sat down beside him, leaning in to initiate some intimacy. 'It's just... He is physically attractive. But he means nothing to me. I love you, only you.'</p><p>'That's why you ended up fucking again!' Jack sneered. 'Get him out of this house, or I swear to God that he will end up just like AJ! I will do it, I can tell you that much!'</p><p>Mark kissed him gently, but Jack wasn't interested in any of that. He grabbed the mug of tea and splashed the content across Mark's front. If it were anyone else, they would have paid dearly for that, but Mark was painfully aware that he couldn't afford to anger Jack any further. His only option was to protect Nate wherever he possibly could.</p><p>Jack stormed up the stairs, to their bedroom. When he found it empty, he burst into Nate's bedroom and the bathroom. Finally, he checked Mark's office.</p><p>'You little bitch!' he screamed as he ran up to Nate and slapped him in the face. 'I trusted you and how do you repay me? You seduce my fucking husband! I let you in and you betrayed me! I told you about my past, I told you about my relationship with Felix. I told you more than I ever told Mark!'</p><p>'Please, Master!' Nate never imagined Jack to be so strong. His head bounced off the wall when he was backed up against it. The impact temporarily paralyzed him. He couldn't help but shriek in terror when Jack wrapped his hands around his neck.</p><p>'Jack, don't do it!' Mark shouted. He was quick to pull Jack away from Nate. 'Calm down, my love. Don't... Don't do this to yourself.' Mark embraced Jack, careful to not hurt him. He just needed to make sure that Jack didn't further wound Nate.</p><p>Jack struggled to get away from Mark and the embrace he needed so bad. The voices in his head demanded blood. He wanted to see Nate bleed for his transgressions, for the pain he had caused.</p><p>It took several minutes before Jack had used all of his energy, but when that moment came, he went limp in Mark's arms.</p><p>'He ruined our marriage!' Jack sobbed into his lover's shoulder. 'He's trying to take you from me! He just wants you for himself! I love you, Mark, I really do. I know I don't show it, but you are my everything.'</p><p>Mark was unconvinced by that statement, but he couldn't bring himself to challenge it.</p><p>'He's trying to tear us apart! Don't you see? Why won't you just open your fucking eyes and see him for what he is?' Jack continued to whine into Mark's shoulder.</p><p>'Calm down, darling.' Mark groaned, forcing himself to continue listening to and answering his lover's complaints. 'He doesn't want me the way you do. I know. You love me more than he ever will. Yes, of course. Yes, darling.'</p><p>Nate hadn't moved from his spot by the wall, and he wasn't going to. He waited patiently to be called upon, one watchful eye on Jack.</p><p>Mark was desperate to regain Jack's trust. If he failed to do so, this could be the end of their marriage - and the end of his political career. Rumors would start spreading across the city, and the respect for him would decrease faster than snow melting beneath the sun.</p><p>Something in him snapped. Perhaps this was Nate's fault after all. Of course, Nate wanted to be the center of attention so he could win Mark's affection.</p><p>Mark got up and left Jack on the floor. He grabbed Nate by his upper arm and pulled him along, away from Jack.</p><p>'Get out!' he roared. 'Leave us alone! If I ever see you again, I'll kill you!'</p><p>Nate was confused but he knew better than to linger around. He ran down the stairs, out the back door. He knew that Mark wasn't serious about harming him. Both knew the chemistry they had shared mere minutes ago. This was just a byproduct of severe stress.</p><p>The garden was pleasantly calm. The temperature had dropped already and the sun had begun to set, but Nate didn't mind. He would find a way to get back inside later. Mark didn't really want him gone, he just knew it.</p><p>He sat down with his back against the wall and his arms wrapped around his legs. He lowered his head onto his knees. He was scared, confused, and tired. All he really wanted was to return to his room and fall asleep, curled up beneath the bedsheets. Hopefully, everything would be back to normal when he woke up.</p><p>The sun had begun to set and the temperature was slowly decreasing. Nate carefully wrapped the bathrobe he was wearing around his trembling legs.</p><p>Perhaps he should just take his chances and go back inside. He had seen Mark's deep eyes, he had seen the love in them.</p><p>Just when he was about to leave the garden, something in the back of the garden caught his eye. When he approached it, it turned out to be the headstone of a modest grave. It was located just beside a large tree.</p><p>
  <em>In loving memory of</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Andrew John</em>
</p><p>AJ's grave looked like it had been cleaned only recently. Around the base of the headstone, moss and plants grew, but the engravings were quite clear as if they had been reinforced mere weeks ago. A small stone kept several pieces of paper in place. When he took a closer look at the damaged and discolored letters, he could make out the date: 12 December 2439. Nearly twelve years ago.</p><p>He noticed that the letters were addressed to AJ. Perhaps he was finally going to find the answers he had been longing for.</p><p>But the letters were rendered unreadable due to the damage the weather had caused over the years. But something told him that AJ hadn't died a natural death.</p><p>He just <em>knew</em> that Jack had something to do with it.</p><p>***</p><p>Seeing Nate fleeing him as if his life depended on it broke his heart. He had never intended for things to go this way.</p><p>With a heavy heart, he returned to the bedroom. Jack appeared to have calmed down, but he hadn't moved an inch.</p><p>When he went to help his spouse up, he was treated to a slap in the face. He sighed as he brushed his burning cheek. He had never known Jack to be mild.</p><p>Jack got into bed, his bathrobe still wrapped loosely around his body.</p><p>'Could you turn off the lights?' he asked as he settled on his side.</p><p>Mark did as he was asked, then joined his husband in bed only to receive a push.</p><p>'Don't you dare', Jack warned without even bothering to look over his shoulder. 'I don't sleep with pedophiles.'</p><p>'Pedophiles?' Mark echoed. 'Why would you say that?'</p><p>His first thought was to ask if there was something about Nate that he didn't know about, but then he realized that Jack knew about the sex he had with Ethan.</p><p>'You're mad about Ethan, aren't you?' Mark scooted over to Jack to comfort him and to see what his reaction was.</p><p>'The child is eleven years old, for god's sake!' Jack said after a short silence. He didn't even bother masking the wavering of his voice or the tears in his eyes. Mark was allowed to know that he was upset. 'He could have been your child!' </p><p>'But he's not. My darling, he means nothing to me. I don't care for him. He is nothing, not even a hole to fuck.'</p><p>'He's eleven and you're forty-two. <em>Forty-two</em>. You're nearly four times his age.'</p><p>A long, awkward silence followed.</p><p>'And what would the press say?' he asked all of a sudden. 'What about the presidential election in two years? Who in their right mind would vote for a pedophile? If any of this is published, both of our lives are ruined!'</p><p>'It won't come to that', Mark promised. 'I have my ways of keeping information under wraps.'</p><p>'You sure do', said Jack in his most sarcastic tone of voice.</p><p>***</p><p>Zach rolled off of the bed. He had spent hours with Ethan, making love to him. But he had to go. His partner, not unlike Jack, was prone to fits of extreme jealousy.</p><p>Ethan smiled up at him, exhausted but extremely content.</p><p>'Please don't go', he whispered when Zach began gathering his clothes.</p><p>For a moment, their gazes crossed, and it was enough to make Zach change his mind.</p><p>'I suppose I could stay a moment longer.' He lowered himself onto the young boy. 'You would love it at my manor', he breathed between hungry kisses.</p><p>Ethan froze. Was this man offering him a home? Was this man offering him a life of luxury?</p><p>'Would you like to...?' Zach asked.</p><p>'I would love to go with you!' Ethan exclaimed gleefully. 'But Mr. Muyskens will never let me go. I might just be a source of income, but I'm a good one, and everyone knows he is addicted to money.'</p><p>'We'll find a way to get past him. Don't worry about that.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Backstories And Affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack leaves to see "the Doctor" and a mysterious phone call forces Mark to open up about a thing or two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mark woke up the next morning, he found himself on the couch, a thin, black blanket wrapped around his lower legs and feet. He needed a moment to remember how he had ended up in that position. The fight with Jack had continued later and eventually, it escalated, resulting in Jack banning his husband from the bedroom for some "alone time". Initially, he moved to Nate's bedroom, but the Omega's absence made him uncomfortable. In the end, he decided to spend the remainder of the night on the couch dreaming of Nate, hating himself for sending the boy away.</p><p>Just when he was about to go upstairs to apologize to Jack, he heard the car pull up. That was Jack leaving to see "the Doctor".</p><p>Clad in only a bathrobe and underwear, he exited through the backdoor. He had to talk to AJ.</p><p>The grave appeared to be disturbed. The stone holding the pieces of paper had been moved around and the letters were scattered across the gravesite.</p><p>Little did he know that Nate was staring at him through the window of his bedroom, tears in his eyes. Even though he had no idea who AJ was, he knew that Mark loved the man in one way or another.</p><p>He waited patiently for Mark to return inside. He had no idea what AJ's relationship with Mark had been like, but he knew that he was in competition with this man.</p><p>When Mark left the gravesite, Nate rushed downstairs so he could finally ask who AJ was.</p><p>The second he opened his mouth to ask the question, the phone rang.</p><p>'I'll get it', Mark offered as he walked over to the set, head bowed.</p><p>He picked up the phone and pressed the thing to his ear. Then his face went white as a sheet.</p><p>'T-Thomas?' he stuttered. 'W-What? How did you get this number?'</p><p>The phone call between Mark and Thomas lasted over an hour. During that hour, Mark grew increasingly restless. He wandered around the house aimlessly as he spoke to this other man. At some point, he even shed tears.</p><p>Then the conversation ended.</p><p>'Who was it?' Nate asked. 'What happened?'</p><p>Mark didn't reply. He simply left the room.</p><p>***</p><p>Driving up to the Kjellberg estate felt a lot like coming home after a grueling journey. A home which he shared with a gentle, kind, and sexy lover. An intelligent lover at that. Mark met all of the requirements - and yet he failed to make Jack happy.</p><p>It isn't his fault, Jack reminded himself. He can't help the way things are. He was in love with someone else and he sacrificed his dreams to save a stranger's life.</p><p>He wasn't just excited to see his lover, he also felt guilty. He was angry at Mark for growing an attachment to Nate, but he was guilty of committing the exact same crime.  Driving all the way to Felix's estate to cheat on his husband.</p><p>His knees buckled when he got out of the car, but when he stood before the large front door, all of his worries were in the past.</p><p>When the door opened, Jack flung himself into Felix's arms. He had longed for this moment ever since he last left the estate two months ago. He enjoyed everything about Felix. He loved the handsome facial features, the kind demeanor, and the peace he found whenever he was in the doctor's proximity.</p><p>'Not here', Felix whispered cautiously. 'They might start... saying things.'</p><p>'I don't care', Jack replied, drunk with love and lust. 'Let them talk, sweetheart. Why allow the damn press to control your life?'</p><p>Felix hastily pulled his boyfriend inside so they could take the intimacy to the next level.</p><p>Suddenly, Jack stopped completely.</p><p>'We shouldn't be doing this', he said.</p><p>'Why not?' Never before had Jack refused to be intimate with him. 'Did Mark find out about it?'</p><p>'</p><p>***</p><p>Ethan woke up to an angry Bob. He nearly fell out of bed when he heard Bob bellow all kinds of accusations at him. When his sight cleared and the throbbing of his head subsided, he remembered what had happened the previous night.</p><p>
  <em>'We'll find a way to get past him. Don't worry about that.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zach took Ethan's bathrobe and wrapped it around the young boy before effortlessly picking him up to carry him out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'We've got to be quiet', Ethan warned in a hushed tone as they passed Bob's office. With a final glance at the narrow sign beside the door, he committed Bob's full name to memory. Robert Martin Muyskens. 'When we get to the bar, I will pretend to be knocked out. If someone asks, tell them that you'll be taking me to the doctor's office.'</em>
</p><p><em>'Why would you</em> even...?'<em> Zach questioned, eyebrows knit into a frown. </em></p><p>
  <em>'Bob is no stranger to physical abuse.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they passed the bar, the most crowded spot in the building, Ethan pretended to be unconscious. Luckily nobody bothered to ask where this stranger thought he was going, carrying Bob's current "prized possession". For a moment, Ethan thought their plan, stupid as it had seemed, was successful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But when they got outside, they were met with a long lineup of weaponed security.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Good evening, gentlemen', Ethan heard Zach say in a loud, nearly theatrical voice. 'I know it looks strange, a businessman carrying a prostitute out into the streets at this late hour, but the little one got into a fight with the manager and... it didn't end too well for the poor thing. If you'll excuse me -'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' It was Bob, and he was not amused, to say the least.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The plan had failed, and Ethan was sure to receive some form of punishment for trying to escape.</em>
</p><p>'I finally decided what your punishment will be', Bob announced when felt the lecture had drawn to a natural conclusion.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>'Have you gotten around to tell Mark about the... intimate nature of our relationship? Don't you think he deserves to hear about it from you, his spouse?' Felix gently stroked Jack's hair. They were lying on the couch together, tangled in an embrace.</p><p>'No', Jack replied resolutely. 'He will forbid me from visiting you ever again if I told him the truth. Please, Felix. Don't make me ruin what we have.'</p><p>'He'd be a lot angrier if he found out by himself', the doctor reasoned. 'I know you don't want to, but I genuinely think it is the safest option. Besides, he isn't playing fair either. He doesn't exactly hide that he's cheating on you with that Omega slut. If he gets angry, just remind him of his "relationship" with Nate. He has no right whatsoever to get angry at you for something he has done a hundred times.'</p><p>'A reasonable person would agree on that, but you know how Mark is.' Jack put his head to rest on Felix's chest. He found comfort in the other man's steady heartbeat. Something within him knew that this was not the last time he would get to hear it.</p><p>***</p><p>Nate knelt down beside Mark's chair. He could clearly sense the tension in the room and it made him very uncomfortable. Ever since the phone call that morning, Mark had been tense.</p><p>Luckily Jack wasn't around to voice his suspicions. He would probably assume Mark was in an affair with someone.</p><p>'Mark?' The sound of his own voice made him shiver. He should have remained silent. He had no business meddling in his Master's affair.</p><p>Then the ideal image started to crumble. Mark curled up in his seat and buried his face in his hands to hide his tears, but his shuddering shoulders gave it away.</p><p>'I genuinely thought it was all in the past', Mark sobbed when he felt to arms wrap around his muscular frame. 'I never thought I would see him again. I though... He... I thought I lost my brother the day he went missing.'</p><p>Mark had a brother? Only now did Nate realize how little he knew about the Fischbach family. It was embarrassing.</p><p>'When we were in our late teens, we released a video. Several videos, actually. We were a famous duo back in the day. They called us the Fischbach Brothers.'</p><p>He knew that it was for the best not to ask any follow-up questions, but he couldn't stop the words from rolling out of his mouth. 'What kind of videos?'</p><p>'You don't want to know.'</p><p>Nate's instinct told him that Mark was right. He really didn't want to know.</p><p>'Please do tell me', he probed.</p><p>Mark took a deep breath, then began his story. 'When I was young, I wanted to become a professional gamer, but I was always told off for having "silly ambitions". My parents always told me that I could never make a living out of that. Then my father's company collapsed during a financial crisis.'</p><p>Nate suppressed a giggle. He had never thought of Mark as the type of guy to be into gaming.</p><p>'A friend of my father's proposed a deal', Mark continued quietly. 'I would get to play the games I loved, but whenever I did, I had to put my ass up for my brother. We made many videos like that. The most popular video was "My younger brother really wanted to use the computer". Soon, we became incredibly popular. Everyone sent us requests, ranging from anal fisting to gangbangs with strangers. And then the public discovered that we were actual brothers. The requests got worse. Over time, my love for gaming and computers died down. The price I had to pay wasn't worth the reward. I started to refuse their requests - they had morphed into demands by that time - and punishment followed. Eventually, I got away from my family, and to make sure I didn't end up as some deranged porn star, I made sure that all of our videos were removed from the internet. I don't have to tell you what I had to... get the job done.'</p><p>'Your father should have protected you!' Nate argued angrily. 'Why didn't he protest against the "deal"? And what about your brother?'</p><p>'He was desperate. We all were. We had no choice but to continue producing the videos. We... The dynamic between my brother and I changed too. Over time, my brother began enjoying our sexual encounters. He knew that I hated it, but he didn't mind. He just wanted a hole to fuck.'</p><p>Mark ceased to speak. He unbuttoned his shirt and bared his shoulder to show a long, thin scar.</p><p>'My brother did that during one of our arguments', he explained. 'I don't remember why, but I assume it had to do with me refusing a request.'</p><p>'Does Jack know any of this?' Something told Nate that he was the very first to know - and that it was for the best.</p><p>'He doesn't need to know. Why would I burden him with that? He'd take it the wrong way. Besides: I have a hard enough time trying to forget it.'</p><p>'The guy on the phone this morning, that was your brother, right?' </p><p>'Yes. He spent literal years trying to track me down while remaining hidden from the public eye. He faked suicide years ago so he could move someplace new and build a new life for himself.'</p><p>'He was ashamed of the videos', Nate supposed. 'But it wasn't his fault. Not entirely.'</p><p>'And yet he fled, like a thief in the night. I knew about it but faked my surprise when our parents found out. After all, Thomas and I promised to never betray each other.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>